10 Sev's Summer Fling
by Daintress
Summary: Complete. AU since HBP. If one of his Slytherin students had fed him a line like that, Severus Snape would have given the idiot a month of detentions. Coming from the tall, thin, and shy woman before him, however, it sounded pathetically plausible.
1. Chapter 1 Errands

**Chapter 1 - Errands  
**  
"Ah, Severus," Professor Dumbledore said as the staff room door opened yet again. Although this was the third interruption, there was no hint of frustration in his voice. "May I introduce Professor Kimber Alderfer. She will be teaching Muggle Studies next term."  
  
Severus strode forward impatiently and shook the hand of the mousy-looking woman who stood beside the headmaster. She was nearly as tall has he, and he couldn't help but notice the closed expression on her face. Yet another new professor who had been warned against him, he supposed. It didn't matter. What mattered was that he get back to his dungeon as quickly as possible.  
  
He sat silently throughout the meeting. It was only a week after the end of term, and Dumbledore was already discussing who would be next year's prefects. Severus spoke briefly on behalf of Malfoy, knowing Lucius would be irate if Draco wasn't chosen. Dumbledore appeared to realize this as well, and hardly heard anyone else's arguments. This decided, Severus excused himself before they could start discussing the Gryffindors, which he knew was the very next order of business.  
  
Professor Alderfer watched her new peers in silence. Her gaze lingered a bit too long on the Potions Master before she looked back at Dumbledore and she could swear the old man winked at her as a result. Luckily she was just tanned enough to be immune to all but the most embarrassing blushes.  
  
The trouble began for Severus only three days later with a slight knock on his office door. "Yes?" he said testily, looking up from the lesson plan he'd been revising.  
  
Professor Alderfer entered. He smirked as he noticed that she didn't close the door behind her. 'Probably concerned about keeping her exit route accessible,' he thought. He saw no reason to ruin the reputation that proceeded him so conveniently. "Well, what is it, Professor?" he snapped, not bothering to lay down his quill.  
  
"The headmaster asked me to fetch three leaves of devil's snare from your store room," she began hesitantly. He was pleased to note that she didn't try to meet his eyes.  
  
"It is the only other door off the classroom you just came through," he replied smoothly, sounding as though this were the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Yes, I noticed that. However I've never seen devil's snare and could use some help identifying the correct leaves." She sounded penitential, and he smirked again.  
  
"I see." His tone was insulting enough to make her set her jaw stubbornly as he swept around his desk and into the storeroom. By the time she joined him, he already had the leaves in hand. He glared at her as she took them, mumbled her thanks and fled. Only then did he allow himself to smile. That was almost as much fun as scaring first year Hufflepuffs.  
  
Only two days later, just as Severus was congratulating himself on managing to skive off another staff dinner, she knocked on his door again. He suppressed a sigh and invited her in as warmly as he had the first time.  
  
He kept his expression neutral as she stood near the door. She obviously had no intention of approaching his desk a second time. "The Headmaster asked me to collect you to attend dinner," she stated. This time she looked at him warily and he graced her with another smirk.  
  
"Tell him I'm in the middle of an important experiment and cannot be disturbed." Severus answered, looking back down at the cauldron of liquid that was only beginning to bubble on his desk.  
  
"I'm not going to lie for you, Professor. That's nothing but dreamless sleep potion. I can smell it from here. If you'll follow me?"  
  
Severus looked up in shock just as she disappeared back out the door. She spoke softly, but in this case with great authority. It wouldn't do for her to tell Dumbledore that he'd lied to get out of dinner. For one thing he'd never get away with it again. He swore softly to himself and extinguished the magical flame with a wave of his wand before following her out the door.  
  
By the time they reached the Great Hall, Severus was leading. She'd nearly taken them down the wrong passage twice before he'd brushed by her impatiently. Manners be damned! If he had to go to the bloody dinner he was, at least, not going to make a spectacle of himself by walking in late.  
  
As he ate, he thought about the new Professor. She seemed to have no knowledge of Potions ingredients, though she recognized the dreamless sleep potion perfectly. He wondered what such an obviously talent-less witch could need that potion for anyway. She could not have been involved in the last war with the Dark Lord, as she was at least 4 years too young. She would still have been in school when he'd been defeated. He was surprised out of his thoughts when she spoke to him over Professor Flitwick's head. The Charms Professor had long since ceased to mind such things and ignored them politely.  
  
"Severus? When you finish that potion, might I have a flask?" She didn't sound as nervous as he thought she should, and he nearly refused her. But at that moment he felt Dumbledore's eyes fall on him. Perhaps it would be best not to annoy the headmaster so early in the summer.  
  
"Certainly, PROFESSOR," he began, purposely reminding her that they were NOT on a first name basis, "though I shall likely not have it finished tonight," his voice was tight, and his gaze remained on Dumbledore. The old man smiled at his discomfort and Severus narrowed his eyes before looking back down at his food. She had winced at his words and he felt an empty sense of victory, which soon wore off. He stood abruptly and excused himself. He finished the potion quickly and set a flask on the desk closest to his class room door before retiring to his quarters. Perhaps the pesky woman would leave him alone for the rest of the evening.  
  
He was pleased to make it through the rest of the week having seen her only once in Hogsmeade. He'd worried at first that helping her pick up the books she'd dropped would encourage her to interrupt him more often. However, thus far it appeared that she was as happy to leave him alone as he was to be left alone.  
  
Just after dusk on Saturday evening he was forcibly reminded that the new Muggle Studies Professor was the least of his worries. He hurriedly flooed Dumbledore to let him know that he would be gone, then ran quickly across the grounds, apparating as soon as he passed the gates. 


	2. Chapter 2 Flying Lessons

**Chapter 2 - Flying Lessons**  
  
The night's festivities were remarkably tame, and he was grateful to get away without actually having to harm anyone for once. The planning session afterward was as painful as always, however. The Dark Lord was continually disappointed that Severus had not been able to identify the wards Dumbledore had put around the Potter boy's summer abode. Severus walked back from Hogsmeade with his back bent uncharacteristically, and his eyelids half closed.  
  
He was surprised to find that his classroom was not empty when he returned. Professor Alderfer was startled as he yanked the store room door open angrily. He could plainly see that she'd been through just about every jar and canister he possessed. He didn't even ask, choosing instead to hold the door open for her and glare as she came back into the classroom, looking at the floor.  
  
"Something I can help you find?" he said finally, realizing she would offer no explanation.  
  
"I was looking for powdered root of Asphodel," she responded sullenly. This caused his eyes to widen a bit, though she didn't notice. "I found a rat in a trap and thought it would be the best way to make it stop squeaking."  
  
If one of his Slytherin students had fed him a line like that, Severus Snape would have given the idiot a month of detentions. Coming from the tall, thin, and shy woman before him, however, it sounded pathetically plausible. He fought the urge to roll his eyes. Even Gryffindors were above anything that sickeningly good-hearted. He silently classified her as a Hufflepuff as he put a pinch of the powder into a pouch and thrust it toward her.  
  
"Now get out," he hissed angrily. She was so taken aback that she didn't even bother to thank him before she turned. For the first time, however, she let the classroom door slam behind her. As if Severus' head didn't ache enough already! He collapsed into his bed without bothering to undress and remembered nothing until late the next morning.  
  
Over the next two weeks she came to the Potions classroom 8 times with requests from Dumbledore to bring him ingredients, and Severus was beginning to wonder what exactly the old coot was trying to make. He was also becoming increasingly annoyed at the interruptions.  
  
When she knocked on his door for the 9th time, he closed his eyes briefly before muttering, "Come in," in the slick tone of voice he had learned from Lucius so long ago. The tone that meant anything but what the words said. She came in anyway.  
  
"Pardon me, Professor," she began. But he cut her off.  
  
"You are pardoned," he retorted, standing abruptly. "What exactly do you need this time?" He was already half way to the storeroom when she recovered from his outburst and spoke.  
  
"The Headmaster doesn't need any ingredients today, so far as I'm aware." It was the smoothest voice he'd ever heard her use, and he turned, surprised.  
  
"Well, what is it, then?" he asked gruffly. It wasn't often that he was prevented from venting his frustration, and he didn't find it very pleasant. Thankfully her demeanor changed immediately to one of discomfort.  
  
"Madam Hooch will be going on sabbatical next term to play reserve chaser for the Chudley Cannons, and Dumbledore has informed me that I will have to take over flying lessons." She was looking at him expectantly and he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I fail to see precisely how that affects me, Professor," he said coldly, resuming his seat.  
  
"I don't know how to fly," she whispered quietly. He was surprised. Even if she was muggle-born, she should have learned how to fly at whatever school had trained her! Now at least he knew why she was here, though he didn't find himself inclined to do anything about it, unless it was to attend her first lesson with the Slytherins to see what they would do to her.  
  
"Minerva tells me that your first year students will eat me alive if I show up for the lesson unprepared." He smirked at this comment, realizing that Minerva would have said exactly that. "Can you teach me?" she asked quickly, catching his eye.  
  
He couldn't help but notice that she looked a little desperate. "Minerva played chaser on her house team in school. I'm sure she'd be a better choice," he said mildly.  
  
"Don't you think I've already asked everyone else, you insufferable git?!" she retorted angrily. To hide his surprise, he plastered an amused expression on his face and gazed up at her as she continued. "Every soul among them has an excuse to avoid it!"  
  
This statement set off warning bells in his head, and he made a note to speak with the Headmaster about it the next day. "Fine. I'll meet you on the pitch after lunch," he said quickly. "In the meantime, I'd like to finish writing this article. If you could manage to keep yourself out of my office until then?" he asked pointedly, glancing toward the door.  
  
She turned and left silently as he smirked at his paper. The article had been finished long ago. He sent it off with one of the school owls a few moments later and ate lunch early so as to be on the pitch when she arrived, only just beginning to wonder how she'd gotten him to agree. Had he just been startled by her odd shifts in behavior?  
  
After sorting through the school brooms, he came up with one that looked like it would obey her relatively well. He laid it on the ground as she approached, intending to use the same method of teaching that had been so successful for Madam Hooch.  
  
She gave him a withering look and bent to pick it up, which put him in the satisfying position of explaining to her that she had to coax it into her hand from the ground. She managed to lift off slightly and touch back down with no problem, but when he mounted his own broom and bid her follow him up toward the goal posts, she seemed hesitant.  
  
Only ten feet off the ground, she fell. He heard the thud as her body hit the ground, and was surprised when he turned to see her already standing, and looking at him furiously as her broom sailed away. He caught it before joining her on the ground.  
  
He smirked at her, expecting a rousing argument. When all he got was silence, he forced a more pleasant look onto his face. Her glare diminished only slightly in intensity.  
  
"Why don't you ride once around the pitch with me to get the feel of it before we try that again," he offered resignedly. Her features took on a look of deep distrust, and he realized that now would probably not be the best time to smirk at her again. Instead he tried to smile. Finally she walked over.  
  
"Behind you or in front?" she asked quietly.  
  
"In front. I can hold onto you that way. No sense in having you slip off the back again." She narrowed her eyes at the faint trace of humor that had crept into his voice before mounting the broom in front of him. He put his arms around her, holding the broom in front of her, and kicked off hard from the ground.  
  
Although he'd never been on the Quidditch team, he did have a certain finesse when it came to flying. This was the first time he'd been on the pitch since last summer. He enjoyed the feel of the wind whipping through his hair, and the sun on his face, and the woman in his arms. It was several minutes before he admitted that to himself, however. When he did, he decided immediately that this segment of the flying lesson needed to end. Now.  
  
"This is wonderful!" she said suddenly. Her hair, pulled as usual into a bun at the nape of her neck, was starting to come undone, and it fluttered back into his face as she spoke.  
  
"Ready to try it on your own?" he asked, already heading back down.  
  
"Not really," she replied, turning to look at him. When their eyes met he saw her eyes widen and her lips part suddenly, as if she was surprised. They both looked away, and Severus wondered exactly what she had seen in his eyes to make her respond that way.  
  
"Actually yes," she amended quickly. "I think I'll be fine on my own now, thank you, Professor." She pulled her hair out of the messy bun, removing a hand from the broom for the first time, and holding her hair out of his face as they descended.  
  
When they landed she thanked him again and insisted that he go back up to the castle alone, saying she was sure she could manage from now on. As he went back to the dungeons he wondered at his own feelings. Surely until today he had felt nothing but annoyance at her presence in the castle. Yet, he did seem to recall thinking about her a great deal since he'd met her three weeks ago. It was becoming obvious to him that this was all Albus Dumbledore's doing, the meddling old fool! Sending her into his storeroom repeatedly, telling the rest of the staff not to teach her to fly, and having her fetch him before dinner, too. He was definitely going to speak to the Headmaster first thing in the morning! 


	3. Chapter 3 The Scheme

**Chapter 3 - The Scheme**  
  
But yet another surprise awaited him first thing in the morning. When he had dressed and emerged from his quarters, he found her sitting across from his desk, drumming her fingers impatiently.  
  
Secure in his surroundings, he arched an eyebrow at her. "Fall off again?" he asked humorlessly. To his surprise, she smirked at him. He decided immediately to reevaluate his impression of her as a Hufflepuff. Hufflepuffs, in his experience, do not smirk.  
  
"I have a proposition for you, Severus," she said, ignoring his question altogether. She stood and he very nearly took a step backward when he caught the calculated gaze she fixed on him. However, Slytherins don't back down.  
  
"By all means, continue. It's been a long time since I've been propositioned." He smirked back at her, expecting, at the very least, a fetching blush. What he got was a roll of the eyes.  
  
"Poppy was right, you ARE a conceited bastard, aren't you?" she asked quietly. "However, you aren't far from right."  
  
Now he was really intrigued. He gestured for her to sit and lowered himself gracefully into his own chair.  
  
"I can't be the only one who's noticed that Dumbledore is playing us both for fools. I don't want to lose my job by refusing to do as he asks, but I'm getting rather tired of running out of the dungeons with my tail between my legs." Severus found himself rather distracted by that comment and didn't answer, choosing instead to keep his smirk firmly in place. It required somewhat more concentration than usual.  
  
"There's got to be a way to convince the conniving old codger that we don't need to be 'fixed up'," she continued, her eyes never leaving his. He raised an eyebrow again as she fell silent. It seemed apparent that she expected HIM to come up with a way to get Dumbledore to leave them alone.  
  
He was just about to speak when he recalled that she'd offered him a proposition. He adjusted his thinking slightly and replied, "What do you propose?" He thought he saw her flinch a bit before she responded.  
  
"I thought if his beloved Minerva caught us kissing once or twice it would be enough to pacify his match making inclination," her voice, so confident only a moment before, was now barely more than a whisper. She averted her eyes as she spoke.  
  
In general Severus didn't like weak women. This sudden shift in behavior, however, had him intrigued all over again. In the last three weeks her demeanor had run the gambit from meek to domineering. Perhaps a little fun, no strings attached, was exactly the way to get to know her better.  
  
"So you'd like to pretend we took the bait? For how long, exactly?" He gazed at her intently as her head snapped up.  
  
"We could drop the act by the time the students arrived, I'm sure." She said confidently, a smile beginning to turn the corners of her mouth. "Perhaps even have a spectacular fight before the beginning of term to keep him from trying again?"  
  
Severus was fast beginning to classify her as a Slytherin, and a bloody good one at that. He smiled and stood, holding out his hand for her to shake. "I'll let slip at breakfast that you'll start teaching me to fly today. Ten to one he'll send someone to watch, or come himself."  
  
Severus nodded, knowing she was right. When she'd gone, he sat back down at his desk, his intended trip to the Headmaster's office was no longer necessary. Was she trying to continue whatever had happened between them on the broom yesterday? HAD anything happened between them? He wasn't sure. But he WAS sure that this was going to be a great deal of fun.  
  
Before he went to the pitch, he made a trip to Hogsmeade and purchased his new 'girlfriend' a broom. For this little escapade he had no doubt that she would ride with him, but after the show was over, she would still need to get good at this before the beginning of term. And nothing would irk the Slytherins like being taught by a woman who rode a school broom.  
  
He looked discreetly around the pitch as she approached. Sure enough someone was standing just inside the trees of the Forbidden Forest, watching. He could see sunlight glinting off the person's spectacles.  
  
He winked at her as she entered the pitch and tried to look embarrassed as he presented her with the broom. He wasn't very good at acting embarrassed, but decided whoever was watching probably knew him well enough to be suitably impressed by the gesture.  
  
She threw an adequate fit over the broom, but when she tried to ride it, it wove from side to side a great deal. Almost he wondered if she was making it do that on purpose. But he reminded himself that she'd fallen off one just yesterday. He mounted as well and guided her back to the ground before they took off again on his broom.  
  
This time he took more notice of the woman before him. She appeared thin, draped in her lightweight, summer robes, but as his thighs hugged hers he realized that she wasn't the beanpole he'd taken her for. He readjusted his thinking abruptly as he realized that, regardless of their scheme, he was about to make them both very uncomfortable.  
  
"Professor," he said, pulling the broom upward sharply and hovering a bit above the goal posts. "I'm embarrassed to admit that I can't remember your first name. I would feel remarkably awkward kissing you without knowing at least that much about you."  
  
She turned on the broom with an odd look on her face. He wasn't sure if she was angry or amused.  
  
"I didn't peg you for the sort of man who much cared where his lips had been, Severus," she said, obviously flaunting the fact that she remembered his name perfectly.  
  
He took the teasing well, reminding himself that the audience was waiting. "Perhaps you're right," he allowed, smirking briefly before leaning forward to kiss her. He was surprised a moment later when she pulled forcefully away and back-handed him hard.  
  
"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT FOR?" he shouted, enraged.  
  
"PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" she demanded loudly, turning to face forward as though she could ignore him that way. He swore and drove the broom toward the ground in a surprisingly satisfying imitation of Potter. She shrieked loudly.  
  
When he touched down she vaulted from the broom like a pro and glared at him. "You insufferable bastard! You can't even remember my name, and you go and KISS me?"  
  
Severus walked toward her, still carrying his broom. She shook her head angrily and spun to leave, but he caught her wrist and pulled her back. It was obvious that she was playing along when her body pressed full against his. He hadn't pulled her THAT hard. He wished for an instant that she hadn't done that.  
  
Nevertheless, he tossed his broom to the ground, snaked his arm around her waist and kissed her again. This time he was gratified when she kissed him back. She was hesitant at first, but soon she was holding him tightly. Distantly, Severus heard the crack that could only mean someone had disapparated at the edge of the forest, obviously thinking they weren't paying enough attention to notice.  
  
She ended the kiss immediately with a victorious smile. "I think we got him," she said, wiping her lip with her thumb.  
  
"It certainly appears so," he said, keeping his voice cold to hide the grating disappointment that he knew he had no business feeling. He watched as she ran back to the pitch for her new broom. She thanked him for it again, and they walked back to the castle in silence. When he turned toward the dungeon staircase, she held him back, glancing around warily. This was a heavily traveled corridor and she knew it.  
  
"My name's Kimber," she whispered. He saw a glint in her eyes that seemed new and wondered if his kiss had affected her just a tad after all. Then he heard the unmistakable sound of footsteps.  
  
He whispered her name back to her and gave her a lingering, though not passionate kiss. Was that his imagination, or did she look a bit disappointed as he pulled away? "I'll see you tomorrow," he said. She only nodded and he managed to get to his office without having to talk to anyone. 


	4. Chapter 4 Playing Along

**Chapter 4 - Playing Along**  
  
In spite of his parting words it was nearly a week before he saw her again. He preferred to take his meals in his quarters, and it finally dawned on him one day that if he never came out of the dungeons she had no reason to be around him. After all, the whole point was that people SEE them together. He sighed and set aside the latest article he'd been working on for a German Potions Periodical. He could come back to it later. After all, one kiss wasn't going to get Dumbledore to give up his schemes forever.  
  
He was just coming up the stairs to the Great Hall when she began to descend them, a furious look on her face. She stopped when she saw him and held out a list.  
  
"If you didn't want to play along, fine, but I'm not going to run his imaginary errands anymore," she spat, as he took the list from her. "Maybe you could just floo him every morning to ask what he needs so he won't have any excuse to send ME!"  
  
"Shhh! You'll give the whole thing away," he whispered, stepping upwards until he was looking down at her. "Besides, I never said I didn't want to play. Dumbledore will be coming to my office for tea tomorrow night. He likes to discuss my propensity for handing out detentions on the first of every July. If you're there at 6:30, I think we can be suitably occupied by the time he arrives."  
  
As he spoke he could see the beginnings of a smile on her lips. "Alright," she said finally. This was going to work out better than she'd thought. She watched him as he turned back toward the dungeons, then narrowed her eyes as he gasped and grabbed his arm.  
  
Severus didn't turn to see if she'd noticed his behavior, but took off at an enhanced pace for the dungeons. By the time he made it off the grounds his mark burned intensely. He cleared his mind before he apparated to the Dark Lord's side, knowing that the string of curses he was thinking would not be well received.  
  
There had been no attacks planned for tonight that Severus recalled being asked to participate in. When he arrived, he found that the circle had formed and took his place quickly. The Dark Lord was already pacing impatiently before them.  
  
"I believe several of you have reports for me?" the man hissed. Many of the Death Eaters looked around uncomfortably, but Severus was prepared. His head did not turn, which was good, as he was called upon first.  
  
"I overheard Dumbledore speaking with his fireplace before his last meeting. It appears that he is now in close contact with Beauxbaton. There has been no word from Durmstrang, but I DO know that Karkaroff is not in contact with Dumbledore. Also, he has sent Hagrid away this summer, and I get the impression that he went to find giants, though I believe they've already pledged themselves to you."  
  
"Excellent, Severus, certainly better than your performance for our last meeting. MALFOY?" The Dark Lord's eyes turned suddenly from Severus to Lucius, who stood beside him.  
  
"Yes, my Lord?" the man said silkily. For the thousandth time Severus wished that they could reveal their faces. He imagined that his old friend looked as terrified as he did, in spite of his smooth voice.  
  
"I believe you were in charge of Madam Longbottom's demise. Has that been accomplished?" Severus knew it had not. Neville's grandmother had gone into hiding on his information only last week.  
  
"My Lord, the house was destroyed, however we have been unable to – "  
  
"Crucio." Severus suppressed his cringe as Lucius fell to the ground, whimpering. He thanked Merlin on his old friend's behalf that Draco wasn't here to see this. At least Severus managed not to make any noise.  
  
The punishment was short-lived. The Dark Lord had much else to accomplish. "Manasa?" he asked, his attention diverted from Lucius before he'd even scrambled to his feet. Severus didn't help him up. He'd learned a hard lesson about that, years ago. No one spoke as a witch on the other side of the circle shook her head. Severus took a moment to realize how odd it was that the Dark Lord asked no more of her, nor did he punish her for having nothing to report. The interrogations continued. Several plans had succeeded, but more had failed. To everyone's surprise, no new plans were made. Apparently they were being given the week off.  
  
When the order was given to disapparate, Severus left, relieved. This had been the first time since the Dark Lord's return that he had escaped a meeting without punishment. He couldn't ever remember the trip to the castle taking so short a time, and thought that he might have a quick word with the Headmaster. Although he had nothing new to report, this would be an excellent opportunity to let Kimber know that he hadn't quit playing.  
  
He would ask Dumbledore where her quarters were. That should be enough to make the old man suspicious, whether he'd seen them kissing or not!  
  
When he arrived at her quarters to tell her what he'd done, she wasn't there. This seemed odd, as it was nearly two in the morning. He resigned himself to telling her tomorrow and headed downstairs only to find her again on the staircase.  
  
"I've been looking for you," she scolded. All signs of her shyness seemed to have disappeared.  
  
"While I've been looking for you, no doubt," he answered smoothly. He was an accomplished liar, and suddenly he was very glad of that fact. "I had to ask Dumbledore where your quarters were this evening."  
  
Something unreadable passed behind her eyes before she answered. "Oh, brilliant! We should go there now and see if he'll be curious enough to listen outside the door!" They ran for the fifth floor and barricaded themselves inside, Kimber giggling quietly.  
  
"What shall we say? Minerva's quarters are right next door, so I'm sure that's where he'll go," she whispered.  
  
"Well, I suppose it's unlikely that you'd be awake, so perhaps I should wake you up?" He, too, kept his voice low in case someone was already listening. She ran into the bathroom, emerging a moment later in a tasteful nightshirt that was just a tiny bit too short. Severus decided he didn't mind. She was obviously gearing up for a fight that would take them into the hallway where they might be seen.  
  
Suddenly he was nervous. He was about to act out a lover's spat with a scantily clad woman. Not that he'd never done that before, but it had never been ACTING before. He wasn't quite sure just how far she wanted to take this little deception. She winked at him as she jumped in bed and closed her eyes. He noticed immediately that her shirt had slipped off her shoulder and thought that might be a good place to start.  
  
His hand ran over the smooth skin of her shoulder, up her neck, and into her hair. This was only the second time he had ever seen her with it down, and he was glad for the chance to feel it. "Kimber?" he said hesitantly, not quite whispering.  
  
She stretched a little, then sat up as if startled, though she was smiling widely. "Severus! What are you doing in here?" she asked harshly, her expression changing in an instant. She pulled the covers up over herself protectively and glared at him.  
  
"I thought if you weren't too tired maybe you would join me for tea."  
  
"And you didn't bother to rethink that when you saw I was asleep?! How did you find out my password, anyway!" she exclaimed, her voice rising. Severus was smiling now as well. The girl could improvise almost as well as he could. Perhaps he had better reclassify her under Ravenclaw.  
  
"Tea or no?" he asked coldly, reverting to his normal mode of conversation almost instinctively.  
  
"Tea," she spat, winking at him again. She followed him into the small kitchen and watched as he made the tea. When the pot whistled Severus thought he heard giggling from the other side of the wall.  
  
When he handed her a hot mug, she was fighting back giggles of her own. "I only wanted to talk, you know," he said quietly.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said finally as she set down her cup. "I'm just a little grumpy when someone wakes me up at –"she paused to lean over and look at the clock. "TWO THIRTY?!" she exclaimed. "Bloody hell, Severus, whatever you want to discuss had better be damned important!"  
  
"Well," he began sheepishly, "It seemed important when I woke you. I guess I didn't realize it was that late." He knew he was mumbling, and their listeners couldn't hear him, but he was pretty sure she would remedy that.  
  
"DIDN'T REALIZE IT WAS THAT LATE?" she asked incredulously. "Oh for Merlin's sake, Severus! Out! Get out!" She sat down her tea with a thump, not caring that it sloshed onto the table. Severus had to admit that the effect was perfect.  
  
She opened the door forcefully and shoved him out. The obvious sniggering from next door was nearly enough to make them both burst out laughing, but Severus was far too experienced an actor. "But Kimber," he began, his voice still quiet.  
  
"FORGET it, Severus. Whatever it is, you can tell me about it tomorrow, during the DAY, when normal people are AWAKE!" The door slammed impressively and he stared at it for a moment, realizing for the first time that every one of these little acts was going to make him look like the fool.  
  
"Bloody hell," he muttered under his breath. He turned and trudged back to his own quarters, vaguely noticing his own disappointment at not getting to kiss her this time. Then he remembered tomorrow's plans. Thankfully there wasn't much left of the night. 


	5. Chapter 5 Was That A Date?

**Chapter 5 - Was That A Date?**  
  
When she arrived promptly at 6:30 the following evening, he was surprised to see that she'd brought dinner. He took the hint immediately and transfigured one of the student benches into a bistro table of marble. She smirked appreciatively. He had come to think of that look as her Slytherin face, and he liked it very much.  
  
He took an extra moment to conjure candles and flowers, figuring they could make this an apology dinner. As she set out the food he watched her, trying to understand why this little scheme was so important to him all the sudden. All they were going to accomplish was getting Dumbledore to stop sending her to see him in the dungeons. Did he really WANT her to stop coming to see him? And since when had he ever been attracted to a woman without at least a hint of her abilities? Power attracts Slytherins, so what could possibly be attracting him to her? She had shown no great magical ability that he could see. Alderfer was not the name of any influential wizarding family he'd ever heard of. For Merlin's sake, she could be a mud blood for all he knew. What the hell was Lucius going to say? More importantly, if his old friend thought he cared for a mud blood, what would he DO about it?  
  
Severus felt a sudden chill as these thoughts crossed his mind. He'd better find out a bit more about her before this went any further. A nagging voice in his head tried to remind him that it wasn't going anywhere anyway, it was all an act, after all. But it was an act that other people were falling for. He didn't want to put her in danger over this stupid scheme!  
  
When the food was laid out, she smiled at him, and motioned for him to sit down. "We've got some time to eat before our beloved Headmaster arrives, I assume?" she asked. He nodded and took his seat.  
  
"So, where did you attend school?" he asked after a few beats of companionable silence. He thought he saw a flicker of annoyance cross her face before she answered.  
  
"Durmstrang. It was closest to the orphanage where I lived after my uncle died. He was the last of my relatives. I was 15." She wrinkled her nose at his raised eyebrow and took a sip of water. "You asked." She said dryly, making him turn his attention back to his plate.  
  
"You attended here, right?" she asked finally, deciding that they weren't going to be very convincing lovers if they didn't talk about anything more cheerful than her past.  
  
"Yes. Slytherin, of course."  
  
"Being a Snape I suppose you were really the little prince of the castle, weren't you?" she said playfully, batting her eyes over her drink. He snorted.  
  
"Hardly. My housemates were afraid of me, and they did what I said, but the Gryffindors in my year were equally as well known as I. And unfortunately equally as talented. We spent 7 years making asses out of each other. I'm afraid I came off the worst most of the time." He hadn't meant to tell her that. He'd intended to say, yes, of COURSE he was the prince of Slytherin house. Truthfully half the reason he was so easy on Draco was because he saw so much of himself in the boy. He shook his head at the amused expression she wore, deciding it was better than pity.  
  
"I guess what I meant to ask," she said slowly, setting down her drink again, "was if being a powerful pureblood in Slytherin house is how you learned to kiss like bloody Kamadeva." At these words Severus felt a fire sweep through him and looked back into her eyes. So she HAD been affected by their kiss!  
  
She was gazing at him with a less-than-innocent smile on her face, and he decided that he wasn't very hungry anymore. He was out of his chair and pulling her out of hers an instant later. The Headmaster wasn't there to watch, and frankly Severus didn't give a damn. He hoped to hell she didn't either as he held her against him tightly.  
  
He kissed her gently at first, pulling at her lips with his own until she relaxed in his arms. Her lips were cold from the ice water she'd had a moment before and the contact sent shivers through him. He fought to keep it from showing as he put a hand up to cradle her cheek. His back was to the desk behind him, and it gave him a marvelous idea.  
  
He broke the kiss and smirked at her wickedly before lifting her by the waist and depositing her on the desk, maneuvering himself between her legs. He lowered his head quickly to kiss her again, not sure what her reaction would be. He didn't want to get slapped again.  
  
But she was quicker, and pulled her lips back out of his reach. "Won't they think we're moving a bit fast?" she asked coyly.  
  
"You wouldn't want to get the reputation of a tease, would you Professor?" he asked innocently.  
  
"No. But I don't want to be remembered as your whore, either," she retorted, her jaw suddenly set in a way that seemed to preclude further kissing. Or it would have, to a less experienced man. Still smirking, he shot out an arm and pulled her forcefully to the edge of the desk.  
  
He started with her neck, thankful that she didn't sport the high necked robes that Minerva preferred. When his kisses reached the spot just below her jaw line he heard her inhale, and determined it might be safe to find her lips again.  
  
The first time the Headmaster knocked on the door, Severus determinedly ignored him, still concentrating on exactly how far up her thigh he could run his hand while she was distracted by his lips. As he expected, Dumbledore didn't knock a second time. He just pushed open the door.  
  
Unfortunately this made noise, and Kimber noticed. She gasped and pushed Severus away, wide eyed. "Headmaster!" she exclaimed, jumping off the desk and smoothing her robes nervously. "I can explain!"  
  
Severus turned, fighting a smile as she began to babble like an incoherent Hufflepuff confronted by Filch, only to be silenced as Dumbledore held up a hand. The girl was a remarkable actress. You would think she really was a student caught in the astronomy tower. She looked thoroughly embarrassed.  
  
"My dear girl, there is nothing to explain," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling merrily. She nodded, and threw a look back at Severus. This time, however, she didn't wink, and he made a show of looking at the floor as she rushed out, mumbling a goodbye.  
  
How Severus managed to ingest the information Dumbledore gave him that night he would never know, although later he was very thankful that he had. The Headmaster stayed only half as long as he normally would, and never even mentioned detentions. They usually at least ATTEMPTED to talk about Hogwarts business during these meetings.  
  
Having learned that she wouldn't visit him if he sequestered himself in his rooms, Severus turned up for dinner the following evening to find that she had not. When he knocked on the door to her rooms, she didn't answer. And she had changed the password. He swore quietly to himself, and would have turned to go if her door hadn't creaked open. Odd, that such a goody-two- shoes would have set her password as a cuss, and a particularly unpleasant one at that.  
  
He was surprised to see that many of the things he'd seen in her room were tossed haphazardly into the trunk at the foot of her bed. Something wasn't right. Perhaps he'd upset her with his little stunt last night? He certainly hoped she wasn't thinking of leaving over that. He shook his head and left, locking the door again behind him. He'd seen her temper, even if she HAD been acting, and he didn't want to get on the wrong side of it for real.  
  
He got ready for bed with a heavy heart, something he was certainly not accustomed to. Replaying their kiss in his head, he decided that he probably had angered her, even if she'd given in, in the end. Making up his mind, he threw on a set of robes over his boxers and wrenched open the door, intending to try knocking on her door again. Though if she were home, she'd probably be asleep by now. Still, this time, he had something important enough to wake her up for. 


	6. Chapter 6 Cut The Act

**Chapter 6 - Cut The Act**  
  
He stopped short when he found her standing before him, looking sheepish. He smiled wolfishly and gestured for her to come in. Before she could say anything he pulled her into another embrace, feeling remorseful that he'd put on his robes before she'd had a chance to knock.  
  
He was surprised how willingly she returned his kiss. There was no one here in the dungeons to overhear them this time. As soon as he released her, she smirked at him and pointed this out.  
  
"I've waited a long time to get you where no one would overhear," he replied quietly. This time he was gratified as a most satisfying blush crept over her features. She would have looked away if he hadn't taken her face in his hands and kissed her again.  
  
If she noticed that he was leading her toward his bed, she didn't show it, the smooth movement of her tongue with his never paused. She did open her eyes in surprise when he laid her back gently, but closed them again quickly. He wondered for a moment if she was surprised to find herself in his bed, or if she was only surprised at his gentleness.  
  
With a few whispered words he banished their robes, then he whispered again, as she, at least, was wearing something under hers. She didn't protest, and finally he felt secure that she wasn't going to make this into another argument. She ran her hands over his chest, her eyes never leaving his lips. For once they were neither smirking nor smiling, but neutral as he concentrated all his attention on deciding where he ought to put them first.  
  
He apparently took a moment too long to make up his mind, as she wrapped a leg around his and landed him firmly on his back. Even a practiced liar like Severus couldn't keep the surprise out of his eyes. He was soon smiling, however, as her lips traveled down his neck and past his collarbone. There was no mistaking her intent. How long had it been since anyone had offered that?  
  
He let his mind wander, expecting the pointless, teasing kisses he remembered from his school days. A moment later a moan was wrenched from him as she took him in her mouth without warning. He mastered himself quickly and fell silent. He had NEVER cried out for a woman, and he wasn't going to start now. Resisting the urge to vocalize pleasure had given him the discipline to withstand the Cruciatus Curse in silence.  
  
Still, he couldn't help but respond to her attention, and his hips thrust upward of their own accord. He was met next with the frightening sensation of her teeth biting delicately. A very Slytherin way to express her displeasure. He lowered himself back to the bed and forced himself to hold still. When she felt him harden still further, she stopped abruptly and smirked at the look of frustration on his face.  
  
He hoped desperately that she would climb over him, but he knew better. The first time, you always EXCHANGE favors. He let her lay beside him a moment before he turned to kiss her. It was her turn to be surprised. He decided that her approach had been the best he'd experienced, so when his lips had traveled passed her navel, he ran his tongue soundly over the place he thought would affect her most.  
  
He noticed with pleasure that her hands immediately grasped the sheets beside her as she gasped. Only small whimpers escaped her as he teased her, and when her hips first began to move, he stopped as abruptly as she had. He positioned his body over her, smirking again.  
  
"Turnabout?" she whispered, breathless.  
  
"You don't have nearly as long to wait," he replied, lowering himself into her as he spoke. He took his time. It was obvious from her level of competence that she was no virgin, but if she'd waited as long as he had –  
  
He was surprised at how forcefully she moved her hips to meet his every thrust. His experience told him that girls didn't like to do the work. He had to admit that the added friction was more than welcome.  
  
He'd barely begun when he felt her tense. He tried to concentrate on kissing her neck without breaking their rhythm, though he couldn't help it when she raised her head and whispered, "harder," in his ear. Hadn't all those Slytherin girls in school told him he'd been too rough?  
  
He did as she asked, though not entirely of his own accord, as she'd wrapped her legs around his and was pulling him into her. She cried out as her body tensed further, and he tried to separate himself from his own enjoyment to watch her face. Had he always thought her so beautiful?  
  
Her movement ceased with her cries and her eyes fluttered open. He knew he wasn't far behind. She put a hand up to his cheek and pulled him into a kiss. Once, he would have found that distracting, but tonight it only heightened his pleasure. When he pulled away she stared into his eyes.  
  
"Show me that you like it," she whispered seriously. Even before he felt it begin he knew he would. For this woman, he would scream.

* * *

She was watching him when he awoke, a coy smile gracing her features. He felt a wave of heat, knowing that she'd stayed. He'd been afraid she would be gone in the morning. In years passed, he knew he would have been. "Does this mean you won't chase me out of the dungeons anymore?" she asked teasingly, her hand fiddling with his hair.  
  
He smiled at her and took her hand. "That depends. Are you only going to visit me when Dumbledore wants something?"  
  
She laughed. "I'm not going to run his errands anymore. If I can tame YOU, I'm sure I can handle an eccentric headmaster."  
  
"As long as he doesn't fall in love with you, too," Severus replied seriously. As soon as the words left his lips he regretted them. Any trace of a smile was wiped from her face. "I'm sorry. That was premature," he said quickly. It didn't stop her from leaving his bed, however.  
  
"I should go," she said. He watched her throw on her robes, an unreadable expression on her face. She didn't even look for the rest of her clothes, choosing instead to rush to the door.  
  
As soon as the door closed Severus swore loudly, inventively, and for a long time. Then he stormed into the bathroom, hoping to wash away his mistake in the hottest water the castle had to offer. 


	7. Chapter 7 Betrayal

**Chapter 7 - Betrayal**  
  
A week passed, and Severus was becoming somewhat desperate. And desperation was not something he knew how to deal with. He'd tried every curse word he knew to get into her quarters, but it appeared that she'd found a password less likely to be stumbled upon. She came to no meals, and she certainly didn't set foot in the dungeons.  
  
He resigned himself to not finding her, and walked to Hogsmeade for the day, knowing the summons would come at sundown. He needed to be on time occasionally. The "I had to leave the grounds" excuse would only keep punishment at bay for so long. No sense in overusing it.  
  
When he arrived, he was surprised to see that the Dark Lord was not alone in his usual place. As the circle formed, he studied the slight, masked form that stood in the center. They were whispering. But perhaps they conversed before every meeting. Severus would have no way of knowing, since he was nearly always the last person to arrive. He stood attentively as always, waiting for the others to arrive. When she took her place opposite him in the circle, he knew it was Manasa. He had never spoken to her, so far as he could remember. She had only joined them since the Dark Lord's return, and his missions were generally spent with Macnair or Malfoy. He thought back on the last meeting, when her lack of information had gone unpunished. Perhaps they would finally find out what her report concerned.  
  
When everyone had arrived, Severus stood impassively with his arms across his chest as he always did. "Severus?" At the sound of his name falling so softly from his master's lips, he knew something was wrong.  
  
"Yes, my Lord," he answered, keeping his own voice the same as it had always been. Strong, but not defiant. That was the key to being a good spy.  
  
"Come forward and kneel before me." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lucius flinch as he stepped forward and did as he'd been asked. He kept his eyes down, not wanting to appear overly bold. Yet he did not bow his head as he did not wish to appear guilty of anything either.  
  
"Manasa?" The Dark Lord inquired in the same tone. "Are you now ready to report?"  
  
"I am, Uncle," came the cold reply.  
  
Severus felt his eyes fall shut of their own accord and snapped them back open quickly. He recognized the voice. How could he not? It had been mere days ago that he'd heard that voice screaming his name. The ploy was over.  
  
He thrust down the feelings of betrayal and hatred that threatened to overpower him. It would be a rather ignoble death to spin around and attack the Dark Lord's niece in the presence of all the Death Eaters in England. At the very least, he would die with dignity.  
  
Manasa slowly walked behind him, studying the eyes of her uncle's minions as she passed them. Some, she recognized, others she did not. She sensed that they were impatient with her silence. Severus was well respected among them, and for good reason. Everyone wanted to know why he was being called into question.  
  
At last she stopped beside Macnair. She had never met the man, though she'd been present the day he was marked. She didn't look long into his eyes before she turned abruptly toward her uncle. "Severus Snape is not the spy, my Lord," she stated quietly.  
  
"What?" he hissed in response, glaring at her over the head of the accused. "You have failed me!"  
  
In three short strides she stood behind the kneeling man, who had yet to betray any emotion. "Then perhaps you should punish us both immediately and disregard the portion of my report that is actually useful?" she offered this option in a challenging voice, and several of the men behind her gasped. No one had ever spoken that way to Lord Voldemort.  
  
There was a tense silence. Severus didn't dare raise his eyes, though he was curious to know what expression his master wore. At various times during the summer he had classified the woman behind him as a Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Not once had he figured her for a Gryffindor. It occurred to him now that she was above such classification. She was all of those things and none of them. And when he'd said he loved her, he had meant it.  
  
"Very well," the Dark Lord said at last, his voice the same deceptively sweet one that he had used to summon Severus. Manasa resumed her walk around the circle.  
  
"My time in his bed was not wasted, however," she continued in a matter-of- fact manner. Only Severus was close enough to hear the low growl that began in the Dark Lord's throat. He closed his eyes again. An overprotective uncle with proven homicidal tendencies. He might as well have been killed for espionage. He forced his eyes open again as she continued, oblivious to her uncle's wrath.  
  
"As he slept, I sifted through his memories. I had tried to use the Legilimens curse on him while he was awake, but he's too well versed in Occlumency. I saw several events that would, in themselves, mean nothing. But when taken together, and with the knowledge I had that there was indeed a leak, I was able to come up with two possible ways that Dumbledore has been receiving information." She had stopped walking again and was facing her uncle.  
  
"And why has Severus not reported these possibilities to me already?" the Dark Lord asked dangerously, turning his eyes on the kneeling man before him. It was sheer will that kept Severus from swallowing hard.  
  
"I am not here to answer for his stupidity, Uncle. I am here to give my report," she responded smoothly. A flicker of a smile crossed his face as he turned his eyes back to her. She took that as approval and continued.  
  
"Severus has noticed that the Malfoy boy enjoys taunting Potter. Unfortunately so has Dumbledore, and he's kept the boy under close watch. Malfoy seems to be dropping hints, which indicate that he knows something. I would recommend that when school resumes, the Death Eaters not contact their children at all."  
  
"This does not explain our failures this summer, Manasa," he said impatiently.  
  
"No, that leak, I fear, has been entirely your doing, Uncle Tom." Behind her, she heard a sharp, collective intake of breath. No one ever mentioned Tom Riddle to Lord Voldemort. No one except this woman, apparently, as the man they feared simply gazed at her, unfazed.  
  
"Indeed?"  
  
"I overheard Dumbledore and McGonagal talking on the grounds not long ago. They tell the Potter boy nothing, so there is nothing for you to gain from your nightly excursions into his mind. You, however, hold the key to everything we do. He gleans a great deal more from you than we imagined. He has been writing his dreams for the headmaster all summer."  
  
The Dark Lord paced silently before them as she finished speaking. He was rarely wrong about anything, but her theory was sound. It was possible that he, himself, had been the leak all along. There was, however, another reason why she might have reported as she did. He watched her as she resumed her walk around the circle, gazing into the eyes of his Death Eaters. Finally he spoke.  
  
"How do I know that you aren't protecting this man?" he asked, his voice hard and coarse. "You admit that you shared his bed. Perhaps you have feelings for him. Perhaps you are lying to me."  
  
If she had looked at all guilty, he was sure he would have noticed. Instead, she turned to him with a look of amusement on her face and snorted forcefully. "Do you forget to whom you are speaking, Uncle?" She waited for an answer, but received only the skeptical look that meant she'd have to deny it more effectively than that.  
  
She chose her words very carefully as she walked. "Severus is a bloody good shag," she said slowly. She smirked beneath her mask as she stopped in front of Lucius. It gave her great satisfaction to look him in the eye and add, "The best I've ever had, in fact." She could almost see his frown beneath his mask.  
  
Severus heard the Dark Lord growl again and risked a glance upward to see that his red eyes were focused on Lucius. He forced back a smile and lowered his eyes again, thinking for the first time that he might just survive this. Kimber – Manasa, he corrected himself, seemed to be purposely distracting her uncle from the situation at hand.  
  
"But to say I have feelings for him would be absurd. I FEEL it would be a waste to kill a man who has brought us as much information as he has in the last few months. They do not seem to suspect him at all, and we would lose a great deal giving up the advantage he represents." She paused and turned away from Lucius.  
  
"And I must admit that if you kill him I will have a difficult time replacing him." She winked wickedly at her uncle and smiled at his resigned expression. She waited. Her Uncle Tom was not good at admitting he was wrong. Honestly she was surprised that he'd let her talk as long as he had.  
  
It was only a moment before he made his decision. "We will meet here again in a week," he spat, waving his hand to dismiss them. "Malfoy, stay behind."  
  
Severus appeared behind the Hogs Head, still on his knees. He stayed that way for a while, not really daring to believe that he had escaped. Several minutes had passed when he heard a sharp CRACK and turned to see that she had appeared behind him. He stood slowly.  
  
He waited but she didn't approach him. Finally she spoke. "I'm not coming back to Hogwarts, Severus."  
  
He nodded. He had seen her room in disarray, her things thrown messily into her trunk. "Where will you go?"  
  
"Beauxbaton," she replied, still not moving toward him. She couldn't know how he felt about this. Betrayed? Angry? Hurt? It never occurred to her that he might feel grateful. What did he have to thank her for? She had lied to him for nearly three months.  
  
"Will you write?" Severus had not meant to say that. He had especially not meant for it to sound so pathetic. He stared at her expressionless face.  
  
"No."  
  
He nodded again, finally understanding. It had been her mission to find him out. Everything she had said and done had been to that end. He had thought he loved her, but he was beginning to realize that he had never met Manasa at all. The only thing he knew about her was that she was an extraordinary actress. And that she had saved his life tonight.  
  
A moment later she vanished with another sharp CRACK. Although he had not been punished, his trip back to the castle had never felt so long.  
  
Fin 


End file.
